narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sasuke Uchiha
Images :Isn't This page, being overcorwded with images??? AlienGamer | Talk 02:05, 18 May 2009 (UTC) itachi does Sasuke know about the "power" Itachi gave Naruto? (talk) 20:58, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I wud think no one knows about it, as naruto and itachi didn't tell anyone, and was bascially done in private....AlienGamer | Talk 21:00, 1 June 2009 (UTC) What? " In two episodes, he was shown wearing shuriken briefs and in another he was shown in kunai briefs, as opposed to Naruto who was shown in green boxers with golden lucky wish " I don't think he was.Unless it was the jap version Sasuke's popularity Sasuke finished first in the last two popularity polls: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/292/01-02/ http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/245/03-04/ Please update the incorrect statement that Sasuke finished 2nd in the last one. Thanks. : Oh. I thought the polls in question were official polls. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 20:21, 15 June 2009 (UTC) This is the official Shonen Jump Character Popularity Poll. Any other poll is either incorrect or a manipulation, such as the latest Databook tabulating all of the official poll votes and then ranking them on all the votes they've ever gotten, not the most recent. chidori stream in naruto shippuden episode 113 when sasuke is training he says chidori stream is that a new jutsu or it is chidori current I think it was either his way of putting it or something up with the translation, put then again I'm not sure which episode it is, cause he may have been talking about a completely diffrent jutsu since he has a bunch of them that are related to Chidori, --LoveGunnerKuniochi (talk) 19:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Put unnamed space/time ninjutsu in his jutsu list When he escaped Deidara's self-destruction, Sasuke, according to Suigetsu (chapter 363, page 14), "You went inside Manda and used a jutsu to fly into a different space...". Also on the same page Karin said that Sasuke was flying. On the same page Sasuke says: "right before I flew". On chapter 364 page 14, Yamato says that "He could have also used a space/time ninjutsu to teleport himself somewhere safe." - MadaraU (talk) 18:27, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :He was just hiding in Manda's mouth and when he tryed to escape the blast, Sasuke followed to wherever the snake came from, then Suigetsu summond Manda again and Sasuke survived. Jacce | Talk 18:30, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::That was my original impression as well (that Sasu went with Manda in the Snake Village or smth:P and then when Manda was re-summoned Sasuke came back along with it). But why would Suigetsu say the thing with Sasuke doing a jutsu to fly into a different space? (it could be that what he said was a simple form of saying that he Summoned Manda etc etc) I wish I could read kanji to read the raws and see what did Suigetsu actually say. - MadaraU (talk) 18:35, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::You should ask ShounenSuki. Jacce | Talk 18:50, 17 June 2009 (UTC) In the volume I have right now Sasuke say's he "Jumped" so I think he just summoned Manda, got inside, avoided the blast, and either A: Had Manda jump out of the way and teh Suigetsu summoned him from the spot he landed, or B: Used the Sharingan to also have Manda teleport himself back to where all the summoned animals come from, and then Suigetsu summoned him back from there, Then shoodnt u put on Suigetsu's abilites list that he can perform the Summoning Jutsu--Moiz1224 (talk) 02:07, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Icons I just fixed up his icons! Go to the article and click on any one of his icons!Hey word on the streets is Vegerot rocks!Vegerot (talk) 00:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) why is his mangekyou icon itachi's :It would not be effective with five different icons. Jacce | Talk 05:11, 14 July 2009 (UTC) rasen-chidori rasen-chidori has been shown in the anime in naruto ova 3 so someone must write it in naruto and sasuke jutsu listNarusuke55 (talk) 00:07, 20 July 2009 (UTC)narusuke55 Sasuke's Age Shouldn't we change his age to 17 since yesterday was his birthday? (talk) 17:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :The series time line doesn't follow the regular worlds time line. Jacce | Talk 17:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :No..It doesn't work that way...put simply real time and Anime time are not the same...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 17:46, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Sasuke's Tsukuyomi??? We all know that the MS technique Amaterasu comes from the users right or left eye and Tsukuyomi from the opposite eye of Amaterasu. Sasuke's Amaterasu comes from his left eye which means his Tsukuyomi would be from the right eye. Well in chapter 413 page 8 you can see Sasuke's right eye activating the MS and using a genjutsu on Kirabi which i believe was Tsukuyomi. These are the following points i made to proof that the genjutsu Sasuke used was Tsukuyomi. 1.Sasuke used his right MS eye the opposite eye of Amaterasu to activate the genjutsu, just like Itachi who used his left eye the opposite eye of his Amaterasu to activate Tsukuyomi. 2.Kirabi within the illusion was in a grayscale inverted color, the same feature as the Tsukuyomi Itachi used on Kakashi. 3.After Sasuke used that genjutsu he was tired and covered his eye, the genjutsu he used put a strain on his right eye. The same side effect as Tsukuyomi. HUNTER* (talk) 15:22, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Until it is referred to as Tsukuyomi, it will remain an unnamed genjutsu. ''~SnapperT '' 15:56, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Sasuke's Edit When I'm trying to edit Sasuke's page I can't find his abilities why ? I think Sasuke's main description below his name and should be changed back to Anti-Hero, since that's basically what he is. ItachiZero (talk) 02:03, 22 August 2009 (UTC)ItachiZero (talk) 03:23, 22 August 2009 (UTC)Anyone else notice the wierd Kyuubi-like shadow behind Sasuke in chapt 460? (talk) 03:23, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Demon? In chapter 460, when Sasuke is killing the Iron ninja, there is a picture of him standing in this demon like monster's palm. Can anyone explain this?BLADERUFF (talk) 07:33, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :We'll have to wait till its revealed...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 07:36, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::The motif reminds me a lot of the tailed beasts but they are all accounted for :/ KnyghtMare (talk) 06:08, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::it reminds me of the demon that zabuza had or sine karin can sense dark chakra maybe thets how she seen his chakra and isnt this the first time he has killed anyone ::::Thinking logically and taking into account the things said about Sasuke in chapter 360 and similar scenes throughout the manga (e.g. the one with Zabuza in chapter 32 and the one with the Sharingan demon in chapter 386), it is most likely that the black figure was a representation of the hatred and darkness within Sasuke. ::::That said, this discussion is pointless. This matter isn't going to be resolved with the amount of information we have. Unless and until there is definite proof, people will always have varying opinions on it. This discussion is over. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 09:07, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Antihero or Antagonist I think that Sasuke should be considered an antihero since Madara is the main antagonist.--0Neosis (talk) 22:11, 27 August 2009 (UTC)